There have been numerous purses and handbags developed and designed which provide the user with an extremely useful carrying device. Several of the prior devices disclosed various types of purse systems that include outer shells and inner linings that are removable to allow the contents of the purse to be transferred from one outer shell to another. Despite these prior devices there has never been developed a purse system which solves the problem of matching a purse outer shell with a user's attire while also providing an inner purse system that is easily removed and includes multiple separate compartments easily accessible by a user. Some of the prior patents which disclose and describe handbags are as follows:
Kopel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,581 which discloses a purse with a reversible exterior flap. Although Kopel discloses a useful purse device it does not disclose and provide a purse which solves the problem of matching a purse with a user's attire by changing the purses outer shell.
Carey, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,558 discloses a creative purse with an interchangeable decorative covering. Carey is also a useful purse device however the separable decorative covering does not provide a complete changeable purse shell which alters the purse look to match the user's attire as the present invention. The present invention also allows a user to remove the inner purse system and lay it open on a vanity, bed or other flat surface for easy access the storage compartments of the purse.
Byers, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,204 discloses a purse with interchangeable closure flaps which can be selectively attached and retained to the purse body. This device is also useful for changing a purse appearance however it does not provide interchangeable purse shell as the present invention which completely alters the purse appearance.
Fromm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,254 discloses a handbag assembly with separable inner and outer members which allows for easy conversion of the purse into different styles and configurations. The Fromm purse device differs from the present invention in that the present invention includes a inner purse system which comprises zipper openable construction to allow the inner lining to be unzipped and laid flat on a surface such as a vanity or bed for easy access the compartments of the purse.
Eckstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,633 discloses a handbag assembly to which a variety of outer decorative panels may be selectively attached to the main article carrying bag to suit the desired decor. The Eckstein patent differs from the present invention in that the present invention also includes a convenient inner purse system which comprises a zippered openable construction thereby allowing the inner purse to be unzipped and laid flat on a surface such as a vanity or bed providing the user with easy access to the compartments of the inner purse.
Phares, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,769 discloses a purse insert capable of retaining a number of articles in separate pockets such that the articles may be transferred from one purse to another by removing and transferring the entire insert. The Phares patent discloses a useful transferring system for purses however it does not provide an inner purse system which may be easily removed to gaining access to all compartment of the purse and also providing changeable decorative purse bodies as the present invention.
Takanashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,947 discloses a handbag having a replaceable decorative cover which includes a face and back sheets with a central core. The device is useful for providing numerous construction materials for constructing the handbag however it does not include an inner purse system as described above and interchangeable decorative purse bodies.
Barbaresi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,991 discloses a handbag with a rigid base basket like frame and soft fabric carrier therein. This device is a useful purse with a single exterior shell which differs from the present invention that it does not provide a interchangeable purse body to match the user's taste.
Speaks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,187 discloses a lady's handbag with a transparent covering and removable decorative panels inserted between the covering and sides of the handbag. This handbag is also extremely useful in providing a means for altering the appearance of the handbag by inserting a removable decorative panels.
Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,985 discloses a handbag with changeable covers. The Gilbert device is also a useful means of altering handbags however it does not include a means for switching purse outer covers which also includes an inner purse system which may be unzipped and laid flat on a surface such as a vanity or bed for easy access to the compartments of the purse.
Rosen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,854 discloses an interchangeable lining for a pocket book. This invention is a useful pocketbook device however it does not include an interchangeable purse body as the present invention along with an inner purse system which may be laid flat for easy access to the numerous compartments within the purse.